


Missed Connections

by SepticDan66



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticDan66/pseuds/SepticDan66
Summary: Everyone in the manor retires to their rooms, a hushed awkward silence hangs in the air above the groups heads, laughing at them. Cliff struggled with his flaring emotions, he felt lost, isolated, and fucked. Then like a whisper in the wind, the metal man has the brilliant idea to seek comfort in the one other person who can empathize with his yearning.In the midst of their embrace a fight brakes out in the group, when Rita, Cliff and Larry intervene Larry is injured and knocked unconscious. When he awakes he has head trauma and amnesia, the group must work to help him regain his mommories while also continue their search for the Chief.
Relationships: Cliff Steele/Larry Trainor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so very new for me, very new to the fandom and idk just wanted to have some fun. I am trying a 'new' type of story structure, and well I hope you all enjoy my work.

Cliff stood outside Larry’s door for a few minutes too long, unannounced visits weren’t his thing. But while he stood waiting to come to terms with what he wanted, the robotman jumped at the muffled shouting coming from the room. Cliff took a hesitant step forward, trying to listen closer to the bandaged man’s words. But from what he could tell Larry was talking with the spirit and not him. Swallowing his anxiety Cliff knocks on the large sealed metal door. Startling Larry. 

“Y-Yeah what is it?” Larry stuttered out, taken off guard. 

Cliff waits a moment before answering, finding his voice. “I...uh….wanted to chat.” Another pause, “Today wasn’t great, but fuck man I don’t know, I honestly figured you’d be the best to confide in.” Cliff blurts out all his building thoughts and frustrations to the looming metal door. Cliff is met with silence, as he was about to turn away when a loud thud calls his attention back to the door when the spirit emerges from the door, waving his hand to follow. Cliff shrugs and obliges, one quick decontamination later and he was standing over Larry’s unconscious body, the spirit waited and watched then in a flash was back inside Larry, who was jolted awake.

Larry’s covered eye’s land on the looming figure of Cliff, for a brief second he was awestruck. “What the fuck?” Larry questions. 

“Hey sorry, the...spirit let me in.” Cliff explained while extending out a hand to Larry, who begrudgingly accepted the help up onto his feet. “I-....I can leave.” Cliff stated. Beginning to turn away again Larry shoots a hand out and grabs Cliff’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind the company.” Larry was obviously nervous, or at least on edge, but he was being honest. Cliff only nodded in response. Time moved at a crawling pace, the two standing in silence. During this time the two were examining each other, every nook, cranny and crevice, committing every detail to memory as if they weren’t going to see each other tomorrow. The tension was growing thicker with every passing second, both very unsure of what to do or say. 

“Well this is fucking awkward.” Cliff again stated bluntly. Sighing for the sake of the expression, Cliff moved over closer to Larry and sat on the floor next to the captain’s overly small bed. Larry chuckled warmly at his friend, he too sighed out.

“Yeah I know.” Larry agreed, and moved over to his bed. Sitting next to Cliff he leans over and opens his bedside drawer, rummaging around for a few minutes he successfully finds a small brown leather bound journal. “Ah!” He exclaimed, earning a very small hollow chuckle from his metal friend. “I thought this might help,” Larry continued, “I was at one time very fond of art and expressionism, each night I’d draw or sketch things I had seen during the day.” Larry held his journal a moment longer before passing it to Cliff. “Don’t laugh.” Larry half-jokingly warns. 

With gentle movements Cliff opens the journal, slowly flipping through pages of beautiful charcoal drawings of the forests that surrounds the manor, and portraits of everyone, even Cliff. The macanoman was stunned by the raw beauty of each drawing, awestruck even. “Larry,” Cliff paused, and looked to the pilot for a reaction, “These are amazing.” Even though Cliff thought his voice empty and sad, Larry was overjoyed by his words. 

“Thank you Cliff.” His own voice now very soft, the moment played on his heart. Larry slid down off of his bed next to Cliff on the floor, gently resting his head on the bronze leather covered shoulder of his friend. “I mean it.” He stated finally. If he could Cliff would smile and laugh warmly, but instead he lightly pasts Larry on the knee and leaves his hand resting there. 

“I know.” He replies simply and softly. “Why did you stop?” The words slipped out, for once he truly wished he had kept his mouth shut. “ I’m sorry” Cliff frantically apologises trying to drown out his own words. 

“It’s alright Cliff,” Larry paused and looked up at the metal man. “ It became harder to see the beauty in the world when all I could do was hate myself, everything slowly became clouded.” Larry let his thought trail off, allowing the memory to hang in the air. “But I think I might take it up again.” He finished in a hushed tone, not sure if he truly wanted his voice to be heard. 

Cliff looked down at the bandaged man, even though he could not show it, he felt all of his pain. “I-” Cliff cut himself off, desperately searching for the right words. “I hope you do, you’re amazing.” He concluded, hoping he didn’t overthink it again. In one simple act of compassion Cliff lifted the hand resting on Larry’s knee to his covered cheek, and very gently ran a single finger down the length of his bandaged face, stopping under his chin, a gentle thumb pressing over the approximate location of his lips. Then as fast as the moment began Cliff pulled away, so fast he forced himself back.  
“I’m sorry.” He nearly screamed out, but it was more for him then it was for Larry. “I didn’t- I….” For once Cliff had no comment, no opinion, and nothing to say. 

Larry sat and enjoyed the gentle touch of his companion, but when he pulled away he felt only pain, thinking he was the reason Cliff lept away. In a moment of self courage Larry reached out to Cliff, “Wait,” Another pause hanging in the air. “I liked it.” Larry stated in his normal quiet voice, hiding his enjoyment, as if he being happy was a sin to be ashamed of. “Please, don’t go.” Larry wasn’t touching Cliff, just barely out of reach. The tips of his fingers mere centimetres away from contact with Cliff’s arm. Larry didn’t move, he so greatly wanted to touch and be touched by the man before him. 

Slowly Cliff moved back his arm intertwining with Larry’s until the two were sitting next to each other again. Even though Cliff could not physically feel anything, he enjoyed being next to Larry, he enjoyed holding his hand and being around him. 

“I hope you don’t shut yourself in here for another month after tonight.” Cliff stated so bluntly you could hurt someone. But Larry could only laugh. 

“I won’t, I can promise that.” Larry looked up to Cliff again, but this time his face was much closer, he could make out far more detail. A slow lazy hand trails up Cliff’s chest to his hard jagged jaw. Larry wanted to say so many things, but could not find his voice. 

The growing tension was palpable, but neither of them were truly sure how to act, both wanting comfort from each other, but neither knowing how to ask. Larry moved his hand from Cliff’s jaw to his right shoulder and pulled himself into Cliff’s lap, legs pulled up to his chest and his face even further hidden buried in Cliff’s chest. Cliff didn’t protest, in fact as soon as Larry was still he wrapped his large metal arms around his curled up form and pulled him closer. Larry felt warm and content. 

“Thank you.” Larry spoke into Cliff’s chest just above a whisper. Cliff responded with a slight nod, gently resting his chin in between the nook of Larry’s shoulder and neck. The two sat in the calm and quiet of each other's company for a long while, through most of the night even. Their shared moment was broken by a loud explosion coming from downstairs. The two nearly fell to the floor when they jumped apart, both rushed out of Larry’s room and down into the main hall.

The two were met with Vic and Hammerhead fighting viciously, Rita desperately trying to break up the fight. The two going at it like rabid animals, Hammerhead throwing every heavy metal object she could rip out of the floor boards or walls. Vic was working fast to consolidate damage, while Rita worked to calm Hammerhead. But it was all to no avail, when Cliff charged Hammerhead to subdue her she violently thrashed causing Cliff to fly backwards into Larry knocking him to the bookshelf and unconscious. 

The spirit released from Larry and immediately put Hammerhead and all 64 personas to sleep, ending the fighting there. But when they return to Larry he does not wake up or move. While Rita gets Jane onto a nearby couch, Vic and Cliff hover over Larry, panic quickly ensues.

“Oh fuck! I killed him!” Cliff exclaimed, panic clear in his voice and physical expression.

“You didn’t kill him.” Rita assured him, “If anything, Hammerhead did.”

“Not helping.” Vic commented with his signature stern expression. “It’s not like he or all of us hasn’t been knocked unconscious before. We just have to monitor him till he does wake up.” Vic took charge as normal, but he was obviously concerned all the same.

Cliff was a mess of panic and worry. He was the one to scoop Larry off the floor, Vic and Rita followed Cliff down to the lab when he placed Larry on the Chief’s observation table. For the next few hours Cliff, Rita and Vic wait and watch over Larry, occasionally the spirit would release but nothing would wake the man. Eventually Rita and Vic fell asleep near the lab's entrance. Rita curled up on the floor and Vic resting with his back against the wall. Cliff however, stood right beside Larry, never moving. 

“I..” Cliff began, “I’m so sorry Larry, when you wake up, I promise I’ll make it up to you. Whatever you want.” If his body could, he would be crying, or at least speaking with tear filled eyes. After a moment of silence Cliff extended out his hand and again very lightly trails his index finger down Larry’s bandaged cheek stopping just under his chin, but this time instead of resting his thumb on Larry’s covered lips he gently presses his own nonexistent lips to Larry’s. Cliff cuts his fantasy short, worried he’d only make things worse by revealing in the moment, stepping away he pulls a stool out from one of the tables and sits by his friend, waiting patiently. 

\-------

Hours turn to days faster than anyone expected. Jane awoke in the afternoon on the third day, unable to explain the actions of her and Hammerhead. 

“Look I was ripped out of control, at that point I have no say at who's up top.” Was the best explanation Jane had for the group. But she was remorseful, and willing to help the situation after that. But still nothing the group tried worked, and Larry was still unconscious. All of Vic’s scans showed he was as normal as he could be, but his brain activity was off the charts. 

At some point Rita and Cliff decided it was better if Larry was in his room, so the two of them made him as comfortable as they could, and during the night Cliff would unwrap Larry’s hands and feet, allowing his skin to get fresh air. In the morning he’d rewrap him, each day he’d water and tend to all of Larry’s plants, trying his best to take care of them. Cliff even began to slowly add to Larry’s garden and greenhouse. 

Then after about a week, in the early hours of the morning Larry woke up, sweat covered and breathless, something was different. Once he was able to calm his breath he surveyed his surroundings, the room was small with thick metal lined walls. Plants hung all over the large windows, shelves built just for more plant space. Dazed fragments of memories flashed by, his family, the accident, the manor. His head began to pound, the more he thought the more it hurt. Gasping for air Larry rolled out of bed and onto the floor, practically screaming in agonizing pain. 

In moments Cliff and Rita were over Larry, desperately trying to help. The pained pilot couldn’t even open his eyes, all he knew was suddenly he was in the air, being carried. Then voices began to break through the endless ringing.

“Larry!” A deep rusted voice calls out.

“God be okay!” A woman's voice calls next.

Pain dulls all of Larry’s senses, he couldn't even tell he was being moved. Slowly the pain subsided, slowly he could open his veiled eyes, and he first saw a bronze shining face and deep glowing red eyes. A soft groan of pain leaves him. Larry tried to sit up but Rita was beside him in a blink. 

“Don’t over do it too soon.” She speaks so frantically he could barely understand her. But Larry listens and lays back on the observation table. 

“What’s going on?” Larry asked, his voice hoarse and throat dry. It hurt to look around but he needed to get his bearings. 

“You were knocked unconscious, you’ve been out for several days.” Rita explained. 

“I’m so sorry Larry.” Cliff apologized, his voice hurt and sorrow filled. 

Larry doesn't reply, only looks to Rita. “Where’s the Chief?” He asked. But he was first met with silence. 

“Larry….He’s missing?” Rita answered, but it was more like a question. “Larry, what do you remember?” She asked, her eyes wide with worry and voice laced with clear concern. 

“I-” Larry began but quickly stopped himself. He didn’t remember much, he doesn't know why everyone was so worried, or who everyone is. “I don’t know.” He stated simply. 

Vic steps up with Jane right behind. “Larry, do you know what year it is?” Vic asked, his eyes darting between Rita and Cliff. 

Larry takes a moment, he couldn’t honestly recall when it was, but he figured he had to make some kind of guess. Looking around he was becoming more confused, Rita stood to his left, and Jane was standing at the far end of the room, the other two he didn’t recognize were closer, the robotman to his right and the young man standing at the end of the table. “I don’t know,” One final look around and he made a guess, “1980?” He questions, “But who are you?” Larry’s question stung both Vic and Cliff. 

“Larry, do you not recognize Cliff and Vic?” Rita asked while pointing to the two as she spoke. Jane stepped closer to the observation table. 

Larry slowly shook his head, “I-....I don’t know who they are.” 

“Oh fuck.” Cliff commented, but instead of yelling he was noticeably hurt. 

“Don’t overreact,” Vic told Cliff, looking at Larry he continued, “The hit you sustained wasn’t major, but it clearly caused some damage or trauma to your frontal lobe. It might take some time before you fully regain your memories.” Vic paused and did another scan of Larry’s vitals and brain activity. “Even though your body has healed all superficial damage, your brain activity is high, your body might be dealing with internal brain hemorrhaging.” Vic’s explanation was a long shot, but the best the group had to go on. 

The room fell silent shortly after, everyone mulling over the events. Larry was spiraling, his mind running wild, everything was telling him to run and nothing felt real to him. And all the while everyone around him was too falling apart. Rita in tears, Jane clearly on the verge of a breakdown. Larry looked over to Vic and from what he could tell the young man was growing frustrated, unable to come up with answers. Then he looked at Cliff and his heart started pounding, a soft hum and light blue glow admitted from his chest. Larry thrusted his hand to his chest, hoping no one saw. But one person did. 

“He’s probably relieved that you’re okay.” Cliff noted while pointing at Larry’s chest and clenched fist. Cliff’s red glowing eyes digging right into Larry, truly seeing him. This caused Larry’s heart to pound even more, and he wasn’t sure why. 

“Oh, I guess we’re on speaking terms.” Larry added. Admittedly a bit confused about how that happened. 

Through sniffles and choked back tears Rita responds, “Yes. In fact things between you two have never been better.” This was confirmed by Jane nodding along. 

“Oh.” Was all Larry could muster. “I uh, I’m still kinda tired, I think I’m going to head to bed.” Larry stated, before anyone could protest Larry hopped off the observation table, he stayed standing, but on his first step his knees collapsed. Luckily Cliff was right there next to Larry, he was able to grab him before he hit the ground fully.

“Fuck!” Cliff exclaimed in the very instant Larry started to fall, one large bronze hand grabbing Larry under the arm and the other lifting him by his chest. “Uh-,” For a second too long Cliff held Larry, then dropped his hands by his side. Rita was fast to the rescue. 

“Let’s give you a hand.” She insisted, grabbing Larry’s arm intertwining it with her own. Cliff grabbed Larry’s other arm and looped it up around his shoulders, effectively hoisting Larry up off his feet. 

“Okay.” Larry agreed begrudgingly.

“Good.” Rita sniffled out, slowly regaining her composure. Her and Cliff ‘lead’ Larry up the stairs of the manor and to his room. After the decontamination though Rita let go of Larry and allowed Cliff to take Larry the rest of the way. “When you feel more rested please come find me okay Larry?” Rita asked just before the two were through the threshold. 

“Of course.” Larry responded with a small nod. 

Then the door sealed closed and Rita vanished through the other side. Now it was Larry and Cliff alone in his room, again. But only Cliff had the memory. Quickly but gingerly Cliff took Larry over to his bed and set him down. The stoic bronze man wanted to linger, to apologies, so many things he wanted to say. But Cliff would only nod and turn away. 

“Wait.” Larry called out. 

Cliff turned back quickly, eye’s instantly on Larry’s ‘blank’ expression. 

“Uh-” Larry began, but his voice left him. “Are-?” Again he wasn’t sure what he wanted to ask. 

Cliff interjected, “It’s okay, I-” Now he couldn’t find his words. Clenching his fist for the sake of expression Cliff rolled his hands open, “Why don’t you get some real rest, and we’ll answer any questions when you're up?” Blinking a few times Cliff was reanalyzing his words, as if he could grab them out of the air. 

Larry only nodded in response, sinking back into his bed, without realizing how comfortable he was around Cliff. Who was lingering with each step, when he was back in the decontamination chamber he didn’t look back, to hurt by all that had happened.


	2. When it rains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't suck, I mean really. I'm not the best writer and I find it hard to have confidence about posting this, even fake confidence is hard at this point. But idk, I want to keep trying I guess.

The first few days were the hardest, Rita being a pillar of constant support for Larry as his body was still in the process of recovery, his physical strength returning at a crawl. One morning while Rita and Jane were assisting Larry with some physical rehabilitation Vic and Cliff enter the main room engulfed in their conversation.

“Maybe Larry losing his memories isn’t a completely terrible thing, maybe, and this is a long shot, but maybe the solution to helping Larry is also a way we can find Nails.” Vic comments to Cliff, but speaking loud enough for the rest of the group to hear as well. 

Cliff threw his arms into the air, his joints squeaking as he moved. “The fuck?!” The macanoman exclaimed. “Ok! Good plan Vic!” He continued sarcastically, “How do you suppose we do either things Vic?” At this point in Cliff’s wild ranting he began to pace back and forth between Vic and Rita. Larry sat in between them all with Jane on the couch. 

“I said it was a long shot.” Vic argued back.

“Stop!” Rita stepped in right at the heat of the argument. “Fighting each other isn’t going to help anything.” She concluded swiftly with a firm stomp of her heeled foot. Both Vic and Cliff huff and groan in unison. 

“Fine.” Cliff conferms in an angered and frustrated tone. Vic only nods before storming out of the room and down the stairs to the lab. 

Rita lets a deep exhausted sigh out, “I’ll check on him.” She comments under her breath while speed walking out of the room after Vic. 

The once growing tension in the atmosphere subsides soon after, Cliff still paced in the main room, but at a slower rate than before. Jane however, was becoming more stercrazy and she too left the main hall, but instead she went up to her room. And for a bit neither Larry or Cliff realized they had been left alone together. But soon it dawned on them. Cliff stopped mid step when he realized, his back turned to Larry. Turning around on his heel Cliff faced Larry head on, but from a distance. 

“So,” Cliff began, “I-uh….I’m sorry for losing my shit there. I know I shouldn’t act that way when we’re in a crisis.” Cliff was more explaining for himself than for Larry. While he spoke he moved closer to Larry, stopping just a few feet away from the pilot. 

Larry looked up at Cliff, his eyes dragging over Cliff’s glowing red eyes and shining jagged features. He caught himself staring at the last moment, luckley with his face being covered Cliff wouldn’t notice Larry’s lingering gaze.   
“It’s alright, I think we all deserve to lose our cool once in a while.” Larry commented, his eyes never leaving Cliff’s form.

“Yeah, normally I’d jump at the thought that you’re actually agreeing with me, but I blow up too often.” Cliff explained. “This whole situation has just been a lot to deal with, and then when you got hurt…” Cliff trailed off, letting his sentence float in the air. Finally he sauntered over to the couch Larry is sitting on and plopped down next to him. It’s during these moments when Cliff really notices how much larger of a person he is now, almost all furniture is too small for him, and with Larry next to him it just exaggerates his size even more. 

“Rita told me…..” Larry began, “You shouldn’t blame yourself.” 

Cliff quickly turned to Larry, hands open, ready to speak. But he could not summon the strength to out right tell Larry, ‘Hey well Rita doesn’t know the full story, we’re kinda dating…..wait are we dating?’ Cliff was now in full internal panic mode.   
“I-.....I’m trying not to.” Was all the metal man could muster. Cliff wanted so much, he wanted things normal again. 

“I understand, I’m still trying to wrap my head around this.” Larry explained, his voice soft and quiet. “I want answers, and it feels like there's not enough.” The bandaged pilot was spilling his working thoughts out. All the while battling inner thoughts and curiosity about his comfort with Cliff. “Is there anything you can tell me?” He finally asked. 

Cliff was surprised, he was hoping they would be able to reconnect and this might be his opportunity to try again. “Depends honestly,” Cliff began, hesitant at first. “I can't answer everything, but I can try.” He concluded. This is another moment when Cliff wished he could express is thought and emotions better, but now all he has is words. 

Larry wished Cliff could see his glowing smile, but instead Larry nodded in response first. The air felt crisp. Larry suddenly felt the urge to go outside, but he couldn’t walk on his own just yet. “Cliff.” The robotman’s name rolled off of Larry’s tongue like silk. “I want to sit in the garden,” Though he got the first half out he was reluctant to continue. “But I need help getting there.” If he could Larry would be blushing like mad for his poor choice of words. 

Cliff let out a ‘dry’ chuckle, “No problem.” Cliff said confidently. Cliff stood from the low couch suddenly, slightly startling Larry. Turning to face the pilot Cliff bent down, “Are you….” Another unwanted pause, another moment of analyzation, swallowing his unease he continued. “I won’t hurt you, but are you okay with me touching you?” And now his question hangs in the electric air.   
Larry silently, but breathless nodded in reply. Cliff wanted to smile. Slowly and gently Cliff pushed one hand under Larry’s knees the other supporting his back, and without a word spoken between them Larry swung both arms around Cliff’s neck. Both were surprised, but neither called attention to the action. 

Cliff carried Larry out into the garden about a mile away from the manor, the path leading to the garden was lined with tulips and wild lavender. The garden itself was beautiful, a small grotto hidden away behind long overgrown willow vines and branches, the water a deep crystal blue, the lotus flowers in bloom were bright pink with almost transparent white tips. Moss and fungus grew around the grottos rocks, vibrant blues and purples clash against the waters and lotus colors. This small patch of beauty hidden from the world, and for this moment it was just for the two of them. Cliff gingerly sat Larry down on the bench before sitting right beside him, his arm lingering on Larry’s back. 

“Thank you.” Larry looked up to Cliff after he spoke, unsure if he could actually speak in front of the metal man.

Cliff cocked his head to the side and blinked quickly, “You’re welcome Larry.” Though Cliff felt his voice to be toneless and empty, he knew his words would carry meaning now. 

Taking a long deep breath Larry looked back to the rippling water, “Rita told me a lot, she roughly explained what happened to the Chief, she and Jane filled me in on you and Vic but I know there’s things missing I can feel it.” Larry was working out all of his building thoughts. “They couldn’t explain what’s been going on with the spirit, or….” Larry couldn’t find it in him to finish his thought, his hidden eyes looking to Cliff for any kind of reaction. 

“Keeg. I don’t know when, how or why, but I know his name is Keeg.” Cliff hopefully answered some questions with that one statement, but he continued nonetheless. “I can’t say when things exactly started to get ‘better’ between you two, but I know it was around the time the Chief was kidnapped.” Cliff paused and looked to Larry, hoping his explanation was any kind of help. 

Larry was a bit surprised, he knew something had to have happened, his dreams have been telling him and now with Cliff’s confirmation he is certain he is closer to piecing the puzzle together. Larry was about to speak when the sound of light drops of rain hitting the waters of the grotto. The rain started at a slow pace, but in minutes it began to pour down on the garden and hidden grotto.  
“Oh,” Larry gasped lightly, “I suppose we have to go inside.” Larry was admittedly saddened by it, even though the rain would soak his bandages he wanted to stay. Then out of nowhere Cliff’s large leather jacket was over Larry’s head.

“You need it more than I do.” The metal man explained. Standing up Cliff turns to Larry, “Hay we can come back out after the rain lets up.” Cliff reassured the pilot. Leaning down Cliff again swoops Larry up and begins to walk back to the manor. Cliff entered through the back green house and through the garage. The robotman carried the pilot all the way up to his ledlinned bedroom, only setting him down at the last second on his bed.   
“Do you need anything before I go Larry?” Cliff asked while being extra attentive of his surroundings. 

Larry took a moment before responding, he was curious about how close the two of them actually were. “Could you help me take off my leg bandages?” And the sentence was out before he could stop.

Cliff was a bit surprised at first, but this wasn’t the first time he’s helped Larry this way. “Yeah it’s no problem.” Cliff got down on his knees in front of Larry and his bed, his large bronze hands resting on either side of Larry’s hips. “I’ll take off your boots first.” Cliff narrated each thing he was doing, hoping it’d reassure Larry of his intentions of rebuilding their friendship. When Larry’s boots were off Cliff had a sudden realization, the bandages end at his thighs.  
“Uh-” Cliff was hesitant. “Are you okay with this?” Cliff asked without looking him in the eye, his attention pointed down to the floor. That was also the moment Larry realized his blunder. 

“Oh…” It was evident that Larry was uncitern about this turn. “Have you ever helped me with something like this before?” His question clung to the tension around Cliff. 

“A few years ago your leg got hurt, I would sometimes help you dress it in the mornings.” The bronze man paused, trying to find the best phrasing. “But I’ve never taken your pants off before.” The statement came out more blunt and forward then anticipated. If they could both the men would be blushing. 

“I see.” Larry said just above a whisper. Composing himself Larry pulled Cliff’s leather jacket off and then his own, taking a very quiet deep breath Larry unclasped his belt and removed his suspenders. “I’m okay with this.” He stated faking confidence as he spoke. 

Cliff was a bit in awe, never had Larry been so bold, not even before the accident. His glowing red eyes followed Larry’s every movement. “Okay.” Cliff confirmed almost ‘breathless’. Very slowly Cliff undid the button and zipper of Larry’s gray slacks, with one hand Cliff lifts Larry up a few inches off of his bed, the other hand pulling his pants down to his knees. Again Larry reflexively grabbed onto Cliff’s shoulders before he sat him back down onto the bed. Back on his knees Cliff gently pulls Larry’s slacks all the way off, without a second thought Cliff floods his pants and sets them on his bedside chair. Cliff rested one hand on Larry’s bed while the other began undoing the beandages, looking up Cliff took notice at Larry’s reaction, the pilot's attention glued to Cliff’s large bronze hands. With the hand resting on Larry’s bed Cliff lifted up Larry’s left leg by the knee and began unraveling his bandages. When they were down to the knee Cliff rolled the loose bandages up into a ball and then began again down Larry’s calf and foot. 

Larry hadn't noticed that he was holding his breath, but when Cliff’s fingers lightly grazed his inner thigh the pilot gasped, startling Cliff, who in response immediately froze. 

“Did I hurt you?” Cliff near shouts, his voice filled with worry. 

“No, I’m okay.” Larry replied instantly. His skin now ultrasensitive to all contact. 

Cliff nodded in response, quickly going to work on his other leg, repeating the process as quickly but gently as he can. When done Cliff grabs up Larry’s loose clothes and puts them in their respective places along with the now dirty bandages. Grabbing his own leather jacket Cliff takes a moment and simply admires Larry, who is now taking his shirt and upper bandages off.   
“If you need anything I’ll just be down the hall.” Cliff stated, milking his time. Stepping into the decontamination chamber Cliff looks back to see Larry’s unbandage face, his eyes attentively watching Cliff. Larry let a small smile play on his lips as he watched Cliff vanish through the door.

\--------

Outside of Larry’s room Cliff lingered, pondering the day's events, wondering if he’s overstepped once again. Sighing out Cliff round the corner of his bedroom to see Jane standing by the window.   
“What’s up?” The metal man asked.

Jane turned her attention to Cliff, a quoi smirk playing on her lips and her brows cocked to match. “Oh just watching your date is all.” 

Cliff went stock still, his immediate thoughts on Larry and his privacy more than his own. “You can’t-”

“Don’t worry ya big baby,” Jane paused before doing a little spin around the room. “I know not to go tellin other people’s business, but I will say it’s not like you two hide it.” Jane was now standing right next to Cliff, her sarcastic attitude apparent by her tone and body language. 

Cliff wasn’t sure if he wanted to be furious or relieved that she knew. “Just don’t bug Larry about it please.” Cliff loosely clenched his fits, “At least until he gets his memories back.” 

Jane was initially surprised, never had she seen Cliff so serious and stoic about something that wasn’t him or his daughter. “Pinky promise.” She stated with her hand up and pinky out, Cliff obliged and wrapped his own pinky around hers. With that Jane doddled off to her own room. 

Cliff now alone wasn’t certain what he wanted to do now, he knew he didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts during all of this. So he went looking for Rita. He found her in the main room knitting and watching some old daytime soaps. She was gracefully working away on another beautiful blanket, her eye’s not even watching her hands as she worked. Cliff pulled the matching armchair out of the corner and sat it next to Rita before sitting next to her. 

“You okay?” Rita asked suggestively, her eye’s never leaving the tv. Not out of rudeness, but more so because she herself didn’t like to show close comfort, so for her to ask is something unexpected. 

Cliff didn’t know what to say, he wanted to vent everything and shout out to the world his problems and frustrations. But now that he has the opportunity he wasn’t sure where to begin. “No.” He started simply, “Everything is just getting to me. And now I’m just not sure what I’m doing.” Cliff lowered his head into his hands and sighed. “What if Larry….” Cliff couldn’t find the strength to finish that thought.

“He doesn’t remember you?” Rita finished it for him. She too sighed out, “Don’t get yourself worked up worrying about it, you know very well it won’t do you any good. Working towards helping him is what we can do.” Rita set her knitting down and turned to Cliff, “And even in the absolute worst case scenario, we rebuild.” Rita was trying her best to comfort Cliff, but she felt she wasn’t doing enough. “After Larry got settled back in he asked about you and Keeg a lot.” Rita stated matter-of-factly. 

Cliff was shocked at first but the feeling subsided quickly, turing into curiosity. “Wait,” Cliff wanted to hold onto all the moments he’s shared with Larry, and now the fact that he knows Larry may want thoughts moments back, he wants to hold onto that bit of hope. But Cliff didn’t push for more information, instead he vented more.   
“I think I wasted so much time, I closed myself off for so long that I don’t know how to express what I’m feeling anymore. And even worse I think I gave up my chance to know him and now I don’t know if we’ll ever get to try again.” Cliff became so serious that he stopped moving completely, he was so still as he spoke that if it wasn’t for his voice you wouldn’t think he was alive. 

This momentarily scared Rita, but she pushed her own feelings aside and focused on Cliff. “Then make more chances.” Rita placed her hand on Cliff’s shoulder, “We are immortal, for the most part. Don’t give up now.” Rita smiled warmly before pulling her hand away. 

“Thank you, Rita.” Cliff was relieved and comfortable sitting in ‘silence’ watching cheese daytime soaps with Rita, and for a few hours the two stayed like that, allowing a safe space to grow and shape between them. 

\---------

The peace and calm Rita and Cliff were enjoying was interrupted when Vic and Jane came rushing into the room screaming, “Danny!” Stopping just short of the two, Jane shuts the tv off and power turns Rita and Cliff around to face a near giddy Vic. 

“Danny could help us!” Vic began, but Jane interrupted.

“If we take him to Danny maybe they could help jog some memories loose.” Jane quickly summarized. 

“In essence at least.” Vic commented, “But I think, it couldn’t hurt.” A long moment of silence followed. 

“It’s worth a shot.” Rita agreed first. 

“Let’s do it.” Cliff also agreed, he rushed over to Vic and Jane, very eager to get their trip underway. 

In minutes of their entrance Vic and Jane left to prepare with Rita following soon after. And in the quiet of his sudden solitude Cliff had a gripping thought, ‘What if Larry doesn’t want this?’ Cliff was so fixated on this thought that he was no longer sure this was a good idea. But now was too late, things had been decided and they were leaving in less than an hour. With a deep sigh Cliff makes his way upstairs to Larry’s room. Standing outside his door he waits in wonder, knocking loudly he calls into the room.   
“Hey Larry.” His deep rusted voice is so quiet compared to his usual one. 

“Yeah Cliff?” Larry calls back. 

“Can I come in?” 

“Yeah.”

When Cliff was through the decontamination he was standing in front of Larry who was half bandaged, the pilot’s feet and legs still bare.   
“The group-” Cliff began but cut himself off abruptly, mulling over how best to phrase the plan. “We want to take you to see Danny, we think they and the Dannizens might be able to help.” Another pause, “You and Vic saved Danny a few months ago from the Bureau of Normalcy….It was a big step in your recovery.” Cliff explained, now wondering if the girls or Vic ever told him. And it seemed they hadn’t mentioned it. 

“Oh.” A sad small gasp leaves Larry. “I faced them?” He asked. 

Cliff nodded, “Yeah, kicked ass and won. You helped Danny and the Dannizens feel strong again.” 

Larry was admittedly stunned, never would he have guessed he was capable of standing up to those monsters. “Let’s do it, I want to go.” Larry wanted answers and he was ready to go anywhere for them. 

“Alright, I’ll tell the others, they're already getting the bus ready and packed.” Cliff was about to leave, but had a sudden thought. “Do you need help?” He asked curiously. 

Larry looked down at his legs and remembered earlier that day, “I think I can get ready myself, but I do need help getting to the bus.” He admitted. 

Cliff wished he could smile, “okay, I’ll be outside when you’re ready.” Cliff stated while pointing to the door, figuring he’d give Larry his privacy. 

But Larry stopped him, “I don’t mind if you wait in here.” He paused searching for a valid reason for him to stay, “It’s just a lot of trouble going back and forth through the chamber.” Luckalie with the bandages he could hide his obvious embarrassment. 

Cliff didn’t argue, he simply stood by Larry’s bedside armchair and waited. The metal man was trying not to stare at the pilot while he bandaged his legs, he tried to not watch him dress in his usual gray slacks and suspenders, but it was all to no avail. Cliff couldn’t take his eye’s off of him. When Larry was done Cliff continued to wait, curious as to how Larry wanted him to help him.   
“Do you want me to carry you?” Cliff asked bluntly, but not intentionally.

“Yes.” was Larry’s answer, but his voice was so soft and quiet Cliff leaned down much closer to Larry’s face.

“What did you say?” Cliff asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Larry snapped his full attention to Cliff, getting lost in his glowing red eyes. “I-” Flustered Larry lost his voice for a moment. “Yes.” He shot out, trying to be emotionally brave.

Cliff hummed, “Okay.” Still being gentle Cliff scooped Larry up bridal style like before, and this time the two were far more relaxed. Cliff carried the pilot all the way down to the garage, Jane and Rita were already sitting in the bus waiting, Vic was elsewhere at the time. Larry went ridgade at the site of the girls, and Cliff could tell he was nervous.   
“Don’t worry.” He whispered to Larry just before he stepped onto the back of the bus with Larry in his arms. Rita nor Jane called any kind of attention to them, not even a glance of their eyes. Cliff sat Larry down in his normal seat before finding his behind the wheel. In minutes Vic had appeared from inside the manor and had the doors to the garage open, and soon the group was on their way to see Danny.


	3. Like A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter goes all over the place, you can tell I'm bad at filler, just please bare with me. I also know this chapter is a bit different then my norm, but idk I figured (even tho it took me forever) that mixing it up would be good, and I do hope you like it!! I am adding/supplying my own cruddy art, I hope ya'll like it. And thank you LimeFire and CandycornSkull for the awesome comments! it's always so so appreciated, same for all the kudos and bookmarks thank you!!!! 
> 
> And I just wanna say that your guy's words and encouragement really help, thank you.

As Cliff drove through the rainy night the others quickly found sleep, in this time Cliff used it to think and plan. He wanted to do something nice for Larry, but what? Maybe something to do with the garden or his greenhouse? Cliff wasn’t sure what was best, but he knew whatever he did, it had to be special. As the night went on Jane woke up and moved closer to Cliff, sitting in the seat right behind him. 

“So, do you think this’ll work?” She asked planely 

Cliff took his time answering, wondering what Danny and the Danniezens could do to help. “I don’t know. I can only hope.” Was his answer. 

“Hey,” Jane roughly patted Cliff on the shoulder, enough to make the metal of his arm clang and ting, “It’ll be alright, we can do this.” She said encouragingly.

Cliff sighed but didn’t respond, though he was holding onto hope, he wasn’t completely optimistic. Jane retired to her seat and fell silent, Cliff wasn’t sure if she was asleep but he kept his thoughts to himself until the morning came. 

Rita woke up first and was unusually quiet, but Cliff didn’t call attention to the odd behavior. Vic woke up next, also staying silent. A few hours passed before they reached the outskirts of Springfield, and there stood Danny the street. 

“We’re here!” Cliff called back to the others, still waking up from their long night on the bus. 

“Oh shut up!” Jane yelled back. 

Cliff chuckled, whenever they were around Danny everything always seemed brighter and lighter. Danny was always nice to be around. Vic and Jane hopped off the bus first running to Danny. Rita waited on the bus with Cliff, both were preparing Larry. 

“Are you sure Larry?” Rita asked, she was nail bitingly worried. 

“Yes.” Larry was fanning confidence, but he wanted answers more than anything. 

Cliff was hesitant at first but proceeded, “Do you want to try walking there?” He asked tentatively. “We’ll be right by you if you need us.” He affirmed. 

Rita extended her hand out, “Promise.” 

Larry smiled to himself, reaching out he grabbed Rita’s hand, when he held out his other hand for support it was met with Cliff’s large bronze one. With all his strength Larry stood from his spot on the bus. His hands gripping both Rita and Cliff’s, fearing that if he lets them go he’ll never get them back. It took time but Larry was able to make it to the center of Danny. But then his knees buckled under his weight, Rita practically screamed, Cliff was ready to catch Larry and swoop him up. Somewhere behind them someone whistled at them. Larry again was on the verge of falling apart. But Cliff covertly rubbed small circles on the small of Larry’s back. It helped. 

Cliff carried Larry while Rita passed two steps in front of them to Vic and Jane, who were standing outside Peeping Tom’s Perpetual Cabaret. As the three walked up a large LED sign flashed 

“LARRY!” The sign continued to flash now a bright arrow pointing down to the marquee of Peeping Tom’s.

Larry though being held by Cliff was visibly confused, “I-...I don’t-...” Larry wasn’t sure what to say. 

On the LED marquee eye’s pictured blinking and opening wide in shock. “What’s going on?” Danny asked clearly worried for their friend. 

Vic was the one to answer, “Larry got badly hurt, he has amnesia.” Stopping Vic looked to both Rita and Jane before continuing, “We need your help Danny.” He said with sorrow and panic in his voice. Jane stepped up to the large LED sign.

“Can you help us?” She asked, her expression one none of the group had seen before. 

The sign lit up bright, “Please come in.” The Arrow flashed again pointing to the doors of the Cabaret. Rita lightly tugged on the sleeve of Cliff’s leather jacket pulling him into the lounge, Jane followed, but Vic stayed behind. 

Inside the cabaret the Dannizens had cleared out for privacy, it was just them, Maura Lee Karupt and Danny. On the stage bright cartoony yellow words flash.

“Larry, we want to help, but how?” Danny asked. 

Maura Lee walked up onto the stage, her normal confidant stride missing as she moved. “We want to do everything we can, but what can we do?” 

Rita slumped down into one of the front row seats with Jane following suit, Cliff stood still holding Larry. 

“We’d hoped you and the other Danniezens could show Larry more than tell him.” Jane surmised. Rita’s acknowledgment was a simple nod. 

Larry was still nervous, but he was finding comfort in small places, his right hand fiddling with the lapel of Cliff’s leather jacket. “I want to know more about the last time we were here.” Larry clenched his first around the leather in his hands, “I’m having a hard time believing I helped against the Bureau.” He admitted, his voice failing him at the end. 

More words flash on stage, “Oh Larry.” Danny felt awful, “You showed us how to stand and fight.” Maura Lee clapped her hands together a big bright smile on her beautiful painted lips. 

“You and Vic helped us find our confidence, you helped us fight off the Bureau and so much more.” Maura burst into a small fit of joyous laughter, “You also showed us what ‘coming out of your shell’ really is.” Another fit of laughter, “Pun intended.” Rita and Jane couldn’t help but giggle at Maura lee’s playful joke. 

Larry felt joy and a bit embarrassed. He wasn’t sure what the other meant, but he knew at least it was good things. “Thank you.” His voice was soft and even, but he felt like crying. 

“Larry.” Danny began on stage, but their words moved to a hanging banner just above Larry and Cliff, “Please go and rest, we can talk more later.” Maura Lee was right beside the two leading them both up a small cramped stairway in a blink of an eye.

“I’ll be right back.” Maura Lee called back to Rita and Jane who were still sitting by the stage. Maura led Cliff and Larry up to the hotel room that sat above Peeping Tom’s. “Now you two get some rest, Danny and I will worry about the others, and helping you Larry.” Maura Lee finished without another word, leaving Cliff and Larry in the beautifully decorated hotel room. 

\---------

Down at the stage Rita and Jane were trying to explain their current situation. Rita was pacing the stage while rambling off her worries. “I’m just at my wits end Danny, with the Chief still gone and now with Larry hurt, I-...” Rita was rambling away while Jane had her own conversation with Danny.

“Rita’s not wrong, things aren't getting better fast.” Jane commented, her eyes glued to a bright blue and pink coaster. 

On the coaster white words appeared and changed, “I’m not sure Jane, I’m hoping Maura’s plan works.” Danny explained. 

“Plan?” Jane questioned, “What plan? We just got here?” She was confused, what plan could the two have come up with in such a short time. 

The words and letters swirled and changed on the coaster, “The room Larry and Cliff are in…..helps you relax and sleep. It might help Larry remember parts of his past.” Danny vaguely explained the workings of the room and their plans. 

Jane was suspicious, more so of the outcome than of Danny, she wasn’t sure what would happen with those two alone in a room, “More like remember the parts of each other.” Jane commented under her breath to Danny.

On the coaster a line of large exclamation points flashed, “What do you mean Jane??” Danny questioned vigorously. 

Jane threw her hands into the air playfully, “Don’t know.” Was her final comment on the matter. “Rita!” Jane yelled, “Calm down.” Jane was trying to reassure her friend. Patting the seat next to her, “Come over and have a drink.” She said finally. 

Rita begrudgingly obliged and sat next to Jane. “I’m sorry, I just can’t stop worrying.” Rita explained. Maura Lee walked over with a tray of drink at the perfect moment. Sitting down Maura extended a hand to both women.

“I know things are grim,” Maura Lee began, “But we can still do something about it.” Thumbing the lip of her glass Maura sighed out, “Don’t get me wrong, it’ll be hard, but I know you can do it.” Maura lee’s voice carried hope and comfort, Rita and Jane both felt more peace then they had in days. 

\---------

Outside Vic was further explaining the cause of the group’s current dilemma, while also venting about his frustrations with the situation. Victor was pacing like made on the busying sidewalk outside Branstock Tavern. “If you couldn’t tell we’re all falling apart.” He commented. 

A large blue banner opened across the street, “Vic, I know you’re stressed, but now that you’re here you can unwind.” Danny’s words brought comfort to Vic. But they quickly change. “The girl’s are enjoying Peeping Tom’s, why don’t you find something to take your mind off everything?” Danny’s words struck a chord with Vic.

“You’re right, I’ll check out some of the ‘taverns’ or maybe go to your park.” Vic agreed. A smile lighting up his features. Striding off into the tavern. 

\--------

In the overly large room above Peeping Tom’s perpetual cabaret Cliff stood with Larry in his arms as the two surveyed the room. Both men, though anxious, were comfortable in each other's presence enough so that they hadn’t realized no one was speaking. Larry was eyeing the blue satin covered queen bed, even with sleeping on the bus he was still very tired. So much so that he unconsciously laid his head against Cliff’s. 

“You okay?” Cliff whispered out his question, the hand holding onto Larry’s back gently rubbed small circles, soothing the pilot further. 

Larry hummed, “Just tired.” He whispered back. 

Cliff took a moment to read the room, “Do you wanna lay down?” He asked. Larry’s replay was a small nod against Cliff’s forehead. Cliff walked over to the bed and gingerly sat Larry down, who was on the verge of falling asleep. 

Almost like he was drunk Larry threw off his jacket and tossed it to the floor. Next he pulled his suspenders off and undid his belt. Stretching his arms out Larry allowed his hands to graze Cliff’s metal midriff. Then he pulled off his long sleeved turtleneck and threw it onto the floor too. 

Before he could continue to strip Cliff put his hand on Larry’s shoulder, “Larry, what the fuck are you doing?” The metal man questioned with a tilt of his head. 

“It gets too hot sleeping in all the layers.” Larry explained with a sluggish gesture of his torso. 

Cliff turns and heads for the door where his and Larry’s duffle bags sat. Rummaging through his own he pulls out a spare tee-shirt. Walking back over to Larry he attempts to hand him the shirt, but he is simply too tired. “Do you want help?” Cliff asked with a small chuckle. 

Larry hummed again, “Yeah.” His voice was breathy and hushed. Raising his arms again he waits patiently for Cliff. 

The bronze man slowly slips Larry’s arms into the shirt before gently pulling it down over his head, Cliff even went so far as to pull the shirt down to Larry’s waist. Cliff took a second to analyze Larry, he looked good in his shirt, even though he grabbed an oddball one with a faded umbrella in the center. “Happy?” Cliff asked in an amused tone. 

Larry lightly chuckled out, “Yeah, but…” Larry still sluggish let his head fall forward, “Pants.” He stated simply. 

Cliff held back his growing urge to burst into laughter. Never before had he seen Larry so comfortable and relaxed, he was enjoying it. “Okay.” Was all the metal man could muster. He made quick work removing Larry’s boots, but before he could lay a finger on the pilot’s pants, Larry threw himself back on the bed. Cliff was momentarily baffled, “Why?” He asked. 

“You must be tired of holding me.” Was Larry’s only comment on the matter, he wouldn’t answer further. 

Cliff felt a bit spiteful at that, the ‘explanation’ holding no valid reason in his mind. But he didn’t push, instead he followed suit, unbuttoning his pants Cliff pulled them off Larry’s bandage legs. Grabbing up Larry’s discarded clothes he floods them and places them with their bags, while there he removes his leather jacket too. Back over to the bed he stares down at Larry for a few moments too long.   
“How do you like to sleep?” He asked in a hushed voice. 

Larry lazaly lifted his head, “On my side.” His own voice just as soft. Larry’s mind was a fuzzy warm blur, he was calm, yet giddy. 

Cliff bent down and hooked his hands under Larry’s arms, their faces inches apart. Gingerly Cliff moved Larry up so his head was against the pillows, in one smooth motion Cliff pulled the satin sheets out from under Larry and over his lean form, accidentally Cliff’s hand landed on Larry’s hip. Before Cliff could pull his hand away Larry grabbed his arm. 

“Stay.” Larry whispered out, he through a haze pushed his anxieties aside and tugged on the sleeve of Cliff’s shirt. “Please.” 

Cliff obliged with no protest, “Yeah.” Was his final reply. With the hand resting on Larry’s hip he pulls the sheet down before slowly climbing into the bed, extra attentive to not break or collapse the bed. But it seemed Danny had that covered too. Larry without skipping a beat maneuvered his way in between Cliff’s arm and chest.  
“I can’t be a comfortable pillow.” Cliff commented, but he didn’t push him away either. 

Larry rubbed his covered face against the nape of Cliff’s neck and chest, “I don’t mind.” His voice muffled even more, but still clear to Cliff. 

Cliff hummed, still being wary he laid his arm down and pulled Larry closer. And in a rare moment, Cliff found sleep. 

\-------

When Larry next opened his eyes his vision was met with white blank space. Looking around he sees nothing, emptiness. Then he sees his own hands, no bandages, no scars. Like his usual dreams he was unchanged, ‘Where am I?’ he thought. But no imadeate answer was found or heard. Walking forward a dimly lit sidewalk materializes into existence, street lamps popped up out of the ground as Larry passed and dissipated once he passed by. The sidewalk came to an abrupt end in front of a bar, in bright green neon read Sonny’s. Larry had no recollection of this particular bar, it looked out of his time. But entered despite knowing nothing about his surroundings nor if it’s safe. 

Inside the bar blurred bodies stood scattered around, some sat at tables, some at the bar, but none of them were ‘real’ just fragments, shadows of people. Larry made his way to the bar, no one stood behind it, but there was a slew of alcohol to choose from. So believing he was alone he reached over the bar and grabbed himself a few beers. 

“Of all the things I thought I might see, never would I have guessed I’d get to see you break the rules.” A familiar rugged voice calls from behind Larry. 

It took the pilot only a second to recognize the owner of the voice, “Cliff.” Larry spoke out his name between deep breaths. Turning around his eyes are met with a site he wasn’t expecting, beautiful blue eyes, wavy dark hair, broad shoulders. Cliff was a breath of fresh air for Larry, he stood about 6-8inches taller than him, not a lot, but definitely noticeable. Except for his signature leather jacket missing, he looks himself. 

Cliff wasn’t so obvious with his immediate attraction to the dashing Larry Tranior. Cliff couldn’t take his eyes off Larry’s, so blue, brighter and deeper then his own. “Is this a dream?” Cliff asked, but once the words left his lips he wasn’t sure he spoke the thought aloud. 

Larry wasn’t sure why, but he doesn’t regret it either, he jerked his hand out and lightly ran a finger across Cliff’s jaw line. “I think so.” He breathed out, pulling his hand away without acknowledging the obvious. A little shaken Larry took three large slugs off of his beer, another hand extended out to Cliff offering him one. 

Cliff wasn’t shy with his action, accepting the beer, he purposefully curled his fingers around Larry’s, sending a pleasant shiver down Larry’s spine in the process. Taking two large steps forward Cliff was nearly hip to hip with Larry. “Who’s dream?” Cliff’s voice was harsh and dry. 

Larry’s eyes now glossy and soft stare up at Cliff, “I-uh….I don’t know.” Larry paused taking another drink of his beer, “If it was mine I don’t think we’d be at a bar…….” Under his breath he comments, “Plus we still have our clothes on.” Larry thought he was discrete but Cliff raised a brow at his comment. 

“Oh?” Cliff calls attention to Larry’s remark, “So you dream about me?” Cliff pushed the subject in a playful manner, earning a bright blush to bloom on Larry’s cheeks. 

Larry chokes on his beer and coughs hard. “That's not what I meant.” Larry spoke in between coughs. 

Cliff laughs warmly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any offence by it. Just poking fun is all.” Cliff casually backsteps, he was enjoying his playful flirting, but he didn’t want to scare off Larry. 

Larry quickly backpedals, “It’s alright, I just...I didn’t know you heard me.” Larry ignores the growing sensations and rising heat in his body. “Has anything like this happened before?” Larry asks, suddenly changing the subject. 

Cliff thumbs the rim of his beer bottle, “No not really. One time Keeg put me in Jane’s head, but you weren’t there.” Cliff briefly explained. Turning on his heel Cliff leaned against the edge of the bar. 

Larry fell silent, unsure of what to say. He wanted more answers, but apart of him wants to simply enjoy this fantasy. Larry absentmindedly rested his head against Cliff’s shoulder sighing out as he does so. 

Cliff didn’t mind the contact, in fact he was desperately craving it, especially from Larry. In a bold act Cliff slowly moved the arm Larry was leaning on and wrapped it around his waist pulling him close. Larry’s head was now resting just under Cliff’s collarbone, Cliff lightly rested his head against Larry’s. 

Larry went still allowing Cliff to hold him. His breathing became raged and heavy. He was shaking, heart racing and pants getting tighter by the minute. 

“I’ll stop if this is too much.” Cliff’s voice is soft, deep and velvety. But he was serious, all he could think about was Larry and how he felt. 

Larry felt a stab of fear, he never wanted this to stop. “No.” He rushed out, hands clenching around the fabric of Cliff’s shirt. “I like this.” His own voice hoarse and breathy. Letting go of Cliff’s sleeve his hands drop to his sides. Steadying his breathing Larry turns in Cliff’s hold so they are chest to chest, still feeling self conscious, buried his face in Cliff’s chest, hiding away.   
Taking in a shaky breath Larry slightly lifts his face from Cliff’s chest, “Ever since I woke up, I’ve had flashes of us?” Larry paused, unsure of what to call this and everything, “But I-..I don’t know if there are memories, fantasies, or if I’m just being fucked with.” Larry’s voice was turning cold and venomous. “I just….” He trailed off, unable to finish his thought, fighting back tears that bud and well up in his eyes. 

Cliff stood silently listening to every word, every breath, his eyes locked onto Larry’s still hidden face. But when the first tear fell from Larry’s eyes Cliff broke, wrapping both arms around the man and pulling him close. “I’m so sorry Larry.” Cliff’s voice was broken, low and full of clear concern. “I didn’t know, I thought….” Cliff paused, his thoughts running too fast. “Larry,” Cliff began, unconsciously holding Larry closer. “I don’t know what we are, honestly we’ve never talked about it.” Cliff pulled away but still holding Larry, trying to find his eyes, but Larry wouldn’t budge. “Larry.” Cliff snapped Larry’s attention up to meet his gaze. “I care about you, more than I’ve cared about anyone in a long time. The night you got hurt we were together, and it hurt so much seeing you like that, not knowing what to do, when you’ll wake up, or if you won’t. I-” Cliff stopped abruptly, his train of thought lost. 

Larry fell apart, hot tears ran down his now bright red cheeks, his legs on the verge of buckling. If not for Cliff’s hands grounding him Larry would have fallen over from the emotional weight. 

Cliff wasn’t sure what to do, comforting people wasn’t his strong suit, so he pulled Larry back against his chest and held him close while sobs ripped through his chest. Tears well up in his own eyes, squeezing Larry tight to him, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” Cliff was yelling through his own tears.

Larry wrapped his arms around Cliff’s wide torso, his hands barely reaching Cliff’s shoulder blades. “It’s okay.” Larry’s voice was so soft and quiet that he wasn’t sure who he was saying it for. With some struggle Larry moved his head up to Cliff’s being ear to ear with him. Soon after a long embrace when their sobs subsided they ended on the floor a mess of entangled limbs, red puffy eyes and sore throats. Larry pulled away and stared at Cliff, it was then that he knew he was going to get his memories back no matter what. 

In a simultaneous thought Cliff felt the same, his heart aching from the emotional strain he has put on himself. Cliff slowly moved his hand up Larry’s back, tangling his fingers in Larry’s dark hair. His other hand moved to rest on his hip, Cliff squeezed slightly, earning a very small gasp from Larry. 

Larry moved his own hands up Cliff’s back stopping at his broad shoulders, while they sat staring at each other Larry firmly decided to be bold. With their faces already inches apart Larry decided to close the distance, but slowly, eyes unblinking and heart racing. 

Cliff was able to read the situation clearly, but he couldn’t summon his body to move, he watched eagerly as Larry got closer, the hand tangled in Larry’s hair moved down to his jaw, thumb gently pulling his chin down, then his impulse snapped and Cliff pulled Larry into a heavy passionate kiss. Cliff’s hand pawed at Larry’s hair, the other roamed up and down Larry’s back and chest, creasing and squeezing every inch of his body that he could. Pants and throaty moans escape the two, Cliff can’t pull Larry close enough. Both pawing at each other with a feverish neediness.

\---------- 

Their sweet moment is broken by Keeg ripping their minds apart and waking them from Peeping Tom’s resting magic. Larry’s eyes shot open first, met with the floating negative energy being hanging about the pair. Larry couldn’t tell if he was enraged or if he was concerned. “Why’d you’d do that?” Larry’s voice was soft, sluggish and slurred. And as normal Keeg didn’t respond. 

Cliff’s eyes opened next, his ‘breathing’ rough and ragged. “What...just happened?” His voice was harsh and worn. A sadness surrounds him, “I-” Cliff was stuttering and rattled, “I’m sorry, if I crossed a line.” His was heavy and filled with guilt. Keeg’s eyes were locked on Cliff, tilting his head in the sign of confusion.. “What?” Cliff barked, but no response from Keeg. He then flew back into Larry jolting the man further. 

Larry’s hands clenched in tight fits around the collar of Cliff’s shirt. A pained grone leaving him. “I’m sorry.” he groaned out. 

Cliff lightly rubbed Larry’s back, “It’s okay. Don’t worry about that now.” Cliff sat up with Larry curled in his arms, “Are you okay?” His voice was so serious and filled with worry he didn't recognize it. 

A few deep breaths and Larry nodded slowly, “Yeah, I’m okay.” His voice was shaken but he was more calm now. Larry lowered his head against Cliff’s chest, “Did you mean it?” Larry spoke in such a quiet voice he was hoping only he heard them, but Cliff did. 

Cliff brought his large bronze hand up to the back of Larry’s bandaged head gently caressing him, pulling him forward so they were forehead to forehead, “Every word.” Cliff’s hollow voice was so comforting it made Larry and Keeg warm to the core. Cliff lowered his hand, holding Larry’s jaw, gently thumbing Larry’s hidden lips, pulling him forward Cliff clashed his jagged bronze ‘lips’ against Larry’s bandaged ones. And though neither of the two could physically feel the kiss, both were lost in the moment of blissful euphoria. The all too familiar hum in Larry’s chest grew hot, a bright blue glow admitting from his core. Without breaking the kiss Cliff raised his other arm and gently pressed his palm against the glowing spot of Larry’s chest, his thumb rubbing small circles in the center of Larry’s glowing chest.

Larry pulled away from the kiss slowly, not wanting the moment to end, but remembering they were pulled out of the dream for a reason. Larry’s hand rested against Cliff’s while the other lazalie traced the hard outline of Cliff’s features. “I didn’t want it to end.” Larry commented, his voice slutery and sad. 

Cliff dropped both of his hands to Larry’s hips, tilting his head to the side slightly as he moved, “I know.” His own voice quiet, trying to summon all the emotion this body could offer. “Why were we pulled out?” Cliff asked, but was immediately regretful, feeling he was spoiling the moment. 

Larry shook his head wildly, “I don’t know, I don’t think it was the spirit….” Larry paused collecting his thoughts, “He seemed worried for us, or like something was happening here.” Larry impulsively squeezed Cliff’s hand over the spot on his chest, his instinct telling him something was up. Larry moved to stand up off of the bed, but he stopped just as his feet hit the floor, looking back at Cliff he was radiating anxiety. 

Cliff mimicked Larry’s movements while placing a gentle hand on Larry’s back, “I’ll be right here.” He reassured Larry. 

With a deep breath Larry wills his body to move, forcing his legs to stand. Small steps to start out, Larry slowly turned around to face Cliff, his knees shaking fiercely. “I’m okay.” He yelped out, more to reassure himself then Cliff. A flustered hand curls around the hard bronze mettle of Cliff’s shoulder. Larry went to move closer to the door when his foot caught on the lip of the bed sending him flying forward onto Cliff. Now Larry is strataling Cliff, his bandages catching on the jagged edges of Cliff’s body. Larry panicked, he tried to push himself off of Cliff but the shirt he borrowed kept catching on Cliff’s joints.

Cliff halted Larry further by placing his hand on the small of Larry’s back, his other hand gently squeezing Larry’s lean thigh. The contact made Larry shiver, his whole body betraying his every thought. “You okay?” Cliff asked in a soft tone. 

Larry gasped, his legs vibrating, “Yeah-” Larry began but stopped when his groin lightly grazed Cliff’s midsection. The quick contact nearly throwing him over the edge. Composing himself he breathes out, “Lost my balance.” Was his quick explanation. Larry’s heart was beating so fast he thought it’d pound out of his chest. Larry again tried to get off of Cliff but was stopped by both of Cliff’s hands grabbing onto Larry’s ass, earning a pleasant yelp and gasp from Larry. Cliff’s hands roam over Larry’s back and down his thighs. Larry lets a deep moan slip out as Cliff’s hands move back up his body trembling under Cliff’s nerveless touch. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Cliff asked his voice just above a whisper, hands resting on Larry’s thighs. 

Larry couldn’t think, his every thought focused on the throbbing contact between them, breathless he shifted his weight causing his pulsating cock to rub against Cliff’s metal midsection, throttling Larry in the process. Rough moans and heavy needy pants leave Larry, but the pilot chooses to embrace the pleasure. “No.” Larry speaks out through gasps and whines. 

Forgetting he couldn’t express it, Cliff chuckled, hoping Larry felt his smile. He grips Larry by the hips and thrusts his own upward, hopefully not too hard. 

Larry threw his head back, a loud breathy moan escaped him, his whole body shaking and shivering. “Oh god!” Larry yelled out, fists clenching around Cliff’s shirt, legs constrict around Cliff’s midsection. 

\--------

Down in Peeping Tom’s Rita, Jane and Maura Lee sat at a table laughing and revealing in their enjoyment. When Vic walked in, happalie conversing with Danny. “I see your point, but I’m still doin it.” Vic’s words were slowed and slurred slightly. 

Up on the stage Danny’s words flashed, “Only you could work and relax at the same time.” Danny’s words radiated joy, laughter and comfort. 

Jane clapped her hands together wildly, the empty glasses growing between her and Rita. “Oh yeah!” Jane shouted cheerfully. “At least he is relaxing, last time we tried you dipped for like two months.” Jane comments with a bitter undertone. 

Rita waved her hands about above the table, “Don’t hold that against him,” Rita paused and slugged back the rest of her drink, “At least we’re here now. And at least some of us are having fun.” Rita rolled her eyes and shoulders as she spoke. 

Jane nearly spat, “Oh that’s right!” She shouted, “I wonder how their doin?” Jane asked obviously, her fingers pointed up to the apartment.

Vic sits down between Rita and Jane next to Maura Lee, his hand met with a drink as soon as he is down. Maura Lee and Vic eyeball the two of them before stopping on Jane. Vic raised a brow, openly confused but didn’t push. 

Jane’s eyes dart between Rita and Vic before landing on the curtain-covered doorway that leads to Peeping Tom’s single apartment. “Yeah…...I wonder what Tinman is up to.” Jane asked no one in particular. Above the bar a banner opens for Jane to see.

“Resting Jane.” Danny’s words read bluntly and to the point. 

Jane rolled her eyes and threw her hands into the air, “What?” She questioned fanning innocence. “I’m worried too.” Jane commented, her eyes drifting to Rita for a quick second. 

In front of her on the small table the coaster Danny was projecting on lit up with exclamation points again. “I know Jane, but don’t lash out.” Was Danny’s statement, laced with concern. 

That comment sent Jane over the edge, jumping up Jane bolted to the small stairway, Vic and Rita hesitantly followed behind. The three stopped just outside the tightly closed door, Maura Lee rushed up from behind them and pushed herself up flat against the door.

“Don’t. Barging in is rude.” Maura’s words were cut and serious even though simple and to the point. 

Jane shot her attention to Rita then back at Maura Lee, “We aren't, we’re checking in.” Jane miraculously without hurting anyone pushed passed and forced the door open. In the confusion Jane, Rita and Vic fell into the room with Maura standing behind them with a clear disapproving look about her. The group is met with Larry straddling Cliff on the bed, the air in the room heavy and hot. 

Before the group was on their feet Larry was off of Cliff in seconds and standing in the small doorway of the bathroom. Shooting a look to a still stunned Cliff, “I’llberightback.” Larry rushed out just as the door to the bathroom closed and him disappearing behind. 

Jane was on the bed next to Cliff in the nearly same instant. Cliff sat up slowly, his attention locked onto the floor below, his thoughts lost and running. 

“Hey.” Jane called Cliff’s attention to her, her voice just above a whisper. Rita and Vic were loudly arguing in the doorway. 

“Why???” Cliff’s voice was louder and filled with emotions. “What the fuck were you thinking??” Cliff was growing angrier and more frustrated. Before Jane could even think to answer Cliff was up and speeding towards the door, slightly scaring everyone, Cliff grabbed up Larry’s things in an angry huff and started back towards the bathroom. Stopping just short of the door Cliff gently knocks, the sound so quiet he wasn’t sure Larry heard him. “Larry, I brought your things.” His voice soft, the sound of the door unlocking tells him he was heard. Cliff barley opened the door and dropped Larry’s things inside, not allowing anyone to enter, but not entering himself either. Turning on his heel Cliff faces the now staring group. 

Rita gets the hint and shoos everyone out of the room, grabbing Jane up just as they were leaving. “Go go go.” Escaping from her as she ushered everyone out leaving Cliff standing alone by the bathroom door.

“Are they gone?” Larry asked from behind the bathroom door. His voice hoarse, sad and laced with pain. 

Cliff turned back around to the bathroom door, his hand floating over the door knob for a moment. “Yeah they’re gone.” He answered, his tone serious and suddenly calm. Cliff waited for an answer, but was met with a loud banging thud instead. Cliff panicked and stormed in busting the door open without thinking, met with Larry on the floor in a heap, his jacket, shirt, suspenders and boots in a pile by the large luxury bathtub. Larry was sprawled out on the floor, his feet tangled in the strap of the duffel bag, still wearing Cliff’s shirt but now also wearing pants. Cliff was by his side instantly, helping him up and sitting on the edge of the bathtub. “Are you okay?” Cliff asked.

Larry paused, his head spinning, “Yeah, I-” Larry sighed out, frustrated. “I panicked and wasn’t paying attention and got tangled up.” Larry explained with an exhausted sigh, his voice broken and hands shaking. “Why did they all burst in like that?!?” Larry was showing his boiling frustrations. 

Cliff gathered up the remaining clothes and shoved them into the duffel bag, grabbing Larry’s boots he absentmindedly began putting them on Larry. “I have a feeling it was Jane, but I don’t know, maybe that’s why Keeg warned us?” Cliff was talking through his anger. Forcing himself to focus on gently putting Larry’s boots on, but he was slipping, his hands clenching out of sync with his thoughts, stopping he huffed and dropped his hands to the floor with a loud bang, the weight of his hands showing. 

It was Larry’s turn to be reassuring, one hand grabbing Cliff’s shoulder and the other lifting his chin so their eyes were meeting. “I’m okay…..Just, shaken.” Larry’s words, though filled with comfort, were not firm. 

Cliff chuckled dryly, “Do you remember anything?” His tone is bitter and ‘expression’ cold. 

Larry was taken back, at first he wasn’t sure how to respond, “Well no. I don’t think so.” Larry became still, and his voice quiet. 

“You don’t think so? Then how are you okay?” Cliff became venomous, his words acting as a knife and cutting into Larry. “We came here to help you, but instead everyone ran off and just left you! No one even started the conversation about how we’re going to help, or even if we can!” Cliff was now ranting, storming around the bathroom with all his rage filling the air. 

Larry didn’t interrupt, he sat listening and holding back heavy tears. Cliff’s rant leading him down a spiraling dark path of thought. Larry grabbed his bandaged face and let silet sobs rip through him, pain welled up, everything hidden within him. 

Cliff noticed this, and immediately backstepped, “I didn’t mean-” Cliff cut himself off, unsure of how to continue. But Larry continued for him.

Standing quickly Larry grabbed up a jacket and huffed out of the bathroom, hiding his growing leg pain. “Yes you did Cliff!” Larry was now yelling back, his own anger and frustrations manifesting in an outburst of anger similar to Cliff. Larry hid his pain, stabling himself on the side of the bed, finding his strength. “You’re right, everything you’ve said the last couple of days has been right. None of us know what we're doing, and I definitely have no idea what I’m doing!” Larry’s voice was louder than it's ever been. “And now I-.....I’ve lost more than everything.” With that Larry pushed himself off his makeshift perch and rushed out of the room and down the stairs. Larry runs past the loud arguing group and out of Peeping Tom’s. Larry ran and ran until his legs felt numb, the forest around him growing thicker and thicker while he ran. 

Then as Larry was running mist-like words floated above while he ran. It was Danny, “Larry,” Danny began, their words instantly filling Larry with comfort, “I’m so sorry. I never wanted anything like this to happen.” Danny’s words disappear the instant Larry has them read. “If you’d like, I can zap you home.” Danny explained, hoping their intention for apologie was clear.

Larry was on the verge of collapse, stopping abruptly Larry’s knees gave out and he landed hard on the rough moss covered ground of the thick pine forest. “Yeah….That would be really nice.” Larry was out of breath and shaking furiously, his chest heaving. “I’m sorry too Danny. But thank you for everything.” Larry was dizzy, the world was spinning so much he thought he was going to vomit right there. No more words were shared between, Larry was covered in a mystical veil of purple, pink and yellow sparkly stars. A flash later and Larry is outside Doom manor alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://64.media.tumblr.com/902639f333dca42ec02ec01f164dd757/d8178a0b166a0360-3d/s640x960/9f9df94089216f768eb1ed8bb57cf35e19d21065.jpg


End file.
